Who is Lucy Heartfillia?
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: Because one person coming into your life could have an impact on so many more, and the absence of that person could change everything. And it's usually not for the better. TRIGGER WARNING! Read this if you really hate Lucy..


Who the hell is Lucy Heartfillia

**a/N: This is probably the darkest story I have ever written, and it's my interpretation of what would've happened had Lucy never joined Fairy Tail. Be warned, this contains themes of self-harm, suicide, and a rape lemon.**

"Lord Reitei, the ceremony is finally about to be completed" a masked soldier said to the leader in question. A smile crept onto the man's face, the emotion in his eyes hidden by the mask he wore.

"Take me to Deliora" he said, excitement barely contained in his voice. Walking through the temple, the hop in his step was noticeable and it was infectious to the members of his makeshift army around him. Vengeance for all their loved ones that were hurt by the demon was finally within their grasp. All they had to do now was trust in their leader.

Sherry and Yuka stood next to the demon encased in the shell of ice. "Toby is finishing the ritual upstairs as we speak" Yuka commented to him. "It should only be a matter of minutes before Deliora is unsealed."

"Good. I've anxiously been awaiting this moment for years."

As the time wound down, Sherry walked over to the leader and placed her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this Lyon?"

"This is what I've dedicated my life to. Surpassing my master and taking vengeance for all the lives lost because of this monster."

"Still, it might be better if we just left things this way. After all, Deliora won't bother anyone again if we leave it like this."

"This isn't just about Deliora. This is what I need to do to surpass Ur. Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts?"

Sherry bit her lip. "Fine. I'll put all my faith and love in you then, Lyon."

The minutes passed by in silence after their exchange as the ice finally began to melt around the demon. It's deafening roar caused all the cult members to cower in fear as Lyon walked up to face the demon. "Finally, you've been unsealed, Deliora. Now, I'm gonna kill you and surpass Ur you bastard."

The monster roared to life and brought a fist crashing down toward the ice mage, who had narrowly dodged it. Lyon brought a hand up to cast a spell at it, but was surprised to see the monsters arm begin to crack. "What the hell?"

Deliora let out a cry of pain as the cracks began to spread up its arm and toward its head and body. Slowly, pieces of it began to crumble off of it, and all anyone could do was watch as the monster crumbled and the dust flowed out into the ocean. "It.. was already dead, wasn't it?" Lyon asked himself.

The cult didn't really know how to feel. They were elated as the monster that had haunted their nightmares was dead and wouldn't bother anyone anymore, but stunned at the same time, shocked that the demon was already dead in the shell. Eventually the feelings of elation won over as the soldiers exited the cavern, finally freed from their nightmares. "I'm going to tell Toby the news" Yuka said as he exited behind the members. Lyon had no reply however, all he could do was drop to his knees in shock.

"Are you going to be okay Lyon?" Sherry asked by his side.

"I've wasted my whole life chasing this dream. This dream, surpassing Ur, now, how will I know?" Tears began to stream down the white haired man's face. "How will I ever surpass her?"

"Lyon, maybe this is a sign that there is more to life than just surpassing your master. Maybe now you can finally be free and just live your life without this nightmare haunting you anymore." Silence ensued for a few seconds before Lyon had used his magic to summon a sword of ice in his left hand. "Lyon, what are you-?" Her breath left her, leaving her unable to answer the question as Lyon ran the sword through his own heart.

"I'm sorry" he said with his last breath as his magic dissipated and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Sherry was left speechless; she began to shake his body as she prayed for what she saw to be just a nightmare. She reached for his hand and picked it up in hers. Being an ice mage he had always felt cold, but now he felt dead; lifeless. Through the tears in her eyes and her hitched breath, she could only scream his name as she let his hand fall against the rocky cavern floor.

"LYON!"

Off in the corner, a short masked 'old man' walked away after watching what had jusy unfolded. Feeling absolutely no remorse about what had just happened, she returned to her position at the council to give her report to her comrade. "What a shame" she laughed to herself.

...

Gray had awoken in a cold sweat, the feeling that something terrible had happened. Looking out the window, he had realized that it was still very early to be awake, probably three in the morning. Turning the light on in his room, he walked over to his desk and opened the locket that he had sitting there.

The figures in the picture stared back at him, a younger version of himself and another boy of white hair, with a young violet haired woman standing between the two.

"Everything was so perfect then." He took the picture out of the locket and looked at the date on the back. February 16, X776. "Right before I went and fucked everything up." He stared at the picture for a while longer, particularly the white haired boy. "Maybe I should try to find him" he had said to himself. "No, he wouldn't want to see me. Not after everything that's happened." Gray shut the locket and laid back on his bed, reflecting on his younger life. How could he tell anyone at the guild what he had done when he was younger? They would probably force him out of the guild after they learned of the atrocities he committed as a child. Granted, Gildarts and the master knew, but that didn't mean that everyone else would be just as accepting.

Gray had fallen back asleep to what was sure to be another night filled with nightmares of Deliora and watching himself kill his own makeshift family. How much he wished he had died that day instead. Maybe then he would finally be free from all the guilt and pain in his heart.

...

"Juvia doesn't want to do this" the water mage said timidly from underneath the man on top of her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun" the man's deep voice coaxed from above her.

"No, Juvia is not ready for this" she insisted.

"Well I am, so you better get prepared really fucking quick."

"Ugh! Get off of me Gajeel" she screamed and shoved her friend with her hands, effectively escaping his grasp. "I already said that I don't want to do this!" Juvia talking in the third person was a sign that she was clearly pissed, along with confused, as she couldn't understand why her friend was trying to convince her to do this. "Why Gajeel?"

"Haven't had any good action in a while" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Been itching to beat the crap out of someone for some time, but this should serve the purpose just as well. Besides" his voice grew a lot more husky as he brought his mouth toward her ear. "You're the most attractive girl in our guild and I've been craving a taste of you for a long time now." Gajeel moved his mouth closer to her ear and began to nibble on her lobe, causing the woman to squirm under his grasp. "Just relax. I promise this will be just as enjoyable for you as it will be for me." He moved his hands toward the front of her coat and ripped it open, exposing the bare flesh of her chest. He traced his tongue along the side of her neck and down her collarbone, eventually reaching her exposed nipples. As he took one in his mouth and began to suck on it, Juvia once again pushed him off of her.

"I told you, I don't want to do this." Juvia now had tears trailing down her cheeks, wondering how she would escape from the man if he tried something again. "You've been acting so mean lately, so cold hearted. Honestly Gajeel, you're my friend and I shouldn't be afraid of you like this." His answer to her pleas was an iron club in the wall about two inches from the side of her head, causing her to hitch her breath in her throat. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore" she said through sobs now.

Gajeel had a wicked grin plastered on his face as he began to take his vest off. "Well you're about to get to know all of me" he growled, now grasping her hips and pulling her pants and skirt off of her "just as I'm about to get to know all of you." The dragon slayer bit down on her collarbone, leaving a purple bite mark on her neck. "Just a reminder to you and everyone else that you're mine" he growled.

Gajeel undid his own pants and let his member hang freely in front of her as he began to grind up against her sex, hardening himself for the action to come. Juvia let a mix between a moan and a sob escape her lips as Gajeel's erect member began to pound into her sex with unmatched force. He placed his hands behind her back and held the woman upright while he fucked her, just to make sure that she would be looking at him the whole time. "You're so fucking wet" he grunted as he continued to thrust into her.

'I hope I rust your dick off' she thought bitterly while she saw the man she once thought of as her best friend defile her through clouded eyes.

The pain was worse than anything she had experienced before as she could feel her hymen break, spilling blood all over the table and covering both herself and her assailant. Once he had his fun with that, he got on his knees and began to lick the blood from her sex, lust filling his eyes as the blood entered his mouth. "I love the taste of iron, you know?" He traced his tongue along the lips of her sex and made his way along the inner edge of her thighs, savoring every ounce of iron in the woman's hymen blood. Once he had licked her clean, he stood up and grabbed her by the back of her hair. "Now taste yourself" he growled as he pulled her toward his still erect penis and entered her mouth, Juvia giving up the strength to fight long ago.

She wanted it to stop. She wanted him to stop. She felt absolutely filthy, like a piece of trash that was carelessly discarded on the side of the road. However, there was a slight hope that she could still escape the further wrath of the man given her current position.

"Did you forget I'm the iron dragon slayer?" he asked in a mocking tone as he felt the woman's teeth clench around his member. Gajeel only grinned as the woman looked up at him with a scared expression and, with his hand still on the back of her head, pulled her mouth all the way to the base of his cock. Realizing she wasn't going to do any of the work with what state she was in, he began to use the leverage on the back of her head to move her mouth up and down his penis himself until he finally worked up his orgasm, spewing his semen in her mouth and waited to pull his member out, forcing her to swallow it.

Finally satisfying his desires, he pulled his clothes back on and began to walk out of the room they had occupied in the guild, not saying another word to her. Juvia sat on the table that he had forced her on, still naked to the world, and sobbed. She had no strength left to fight and no will to even move. She had just been taken by the one person in this world who she thought she could still trust and raped. Defiled. Treated like nothing more than an object.

The thing of the situation was was that Juvia wasn't even the most upset about the sexual assault itself. No, it was the fact that her best friend had just used her to get what he wanted and then left her without a word. Just like she wasn't even human. Just like everyone else in her life had treated her. She decided there was nothing better to do than pull her knees up to her chest and sob through the night.

...

"Loke what the hell is happening to you?" Gray screamed. What a fucked up day this had been so far. The Raijinshuu had returned and Evergreen turned all the Miss Fairy Tail contestants to stone. Then Laxus had made some holier than thou speech about how he was going to cleanse the guild of its weak members. And now, he was trapped in a rune with his best friend, forced to determine who was the stronger to see who would be freed and continue on in this so-called battle of Fairy Tail, while Loke's body was ready to blink out of existence.

"This is my punishment for the crimes I've committed in the past. The crimes that I will now pay for as the Celestial Spirit Leo. Still though, quite a bad time to pick to just up and dissappear" he laughed softly at his weak joke.

"Shut up and stop talking like that man. We'll figure something out so you don't have to dissappear!"

"Stop Gray" Loke held his hand up to silence him. "I've accepted the fact that this day would eventually come and I would dissappear. I've made my peace with what's about to happen, and I would sincerely like to thank everyone in Fairy Tail for making my time here bearable, even though there's more important things to worry about right now with Laxus and the Thunder Legion."

"You act like your life is a secondary matter to everything! What the hell is wrong with you? Hasn't Fairy Tail taught you the meaning of life, or at least the fact that life matters?" Loke's figure was now flickering terribly as Gray had tried convincing him to tell any way that he could be saved.

"I wish I could say different, but there really is no hope for me. I'm going to dissappear as a punishment for breaking my last contract as a Celestial Spirit. I'm sorry for not telling you or anyone else besides the master earlier, but I didn't want anyone to think of me differently. I just wanted to be able to enjoy my time here in Fairy Tail, and I was able to do that." Loke's voice was now breaking as parts of his body began to fade entirely. "So thank you for everything that you all did for me, even though I didn't deserve it one bit." And with that last statement, Loke's body completely faded, nothing left where the womanizer used to stand.

Battle of Fairy Tail: Loke vs. Gray

Winner: Gray

...

"Laxus activated the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked in a panic. "Does he intend to kill all the citizens of this city as well? This is outrageous!" Erza rushed to the cathedral in hopes that her hunch was right and that's where Laxus would be. While this ridiculous battle was going on between the guild members, Laxus was gaining a step up on the master by holding the entire city hostage. If only Erza hadn't beaten Evergreen and freed her fellow contestants in the contest, Laxus wouldn't have taken the city hostage. If she could beat Laxus then maybe there was a chance to finally free the members of this city from their fate.

...

"I finally found you bastard" Natsu growled as he came face to face with Laxus in the Kardia Cathedral.

"So you're the one who's gonna try and take me down and stand in my way of becoming the next guild master, huh? This'll be amusing."

Natsu burst toward the lightning mage with blazing speed. Laxus simply stepped to the side and fired a ball of lightning at the pink haired dragon slayer. Shock traveled up Natsu's body as he convulsed from the lightning and fell to the ground.

"Seriously? Is that all you've got?" Laxus mocked him. He fired bolt after bolt of lightning at Natsu's prone form, leaving him bloody and scarred.

"Laxus! Stop this now!" Erza shouted as she entered the cathedral.

"Ah, so now the glorious Titania enters the fray. This might actually get fun now."

"Er..za" Natsu croaked from his position on the ground.

"Natsu, don't talk. I'll stop him. You're in bad shape." Erza stood in front of the man to defend him from any of Laxus's attacks, but Natsu stood up and placed a hand on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"No. This time I'm going to protect you and everyone else from him. I'll fight to protect all of you. Go help the citizens escape before the Thunder Palace kills all of them."

"Natsu" Erza said in a warning voice.

"Just go!"

Erza looked on in shock. Natsu had never openly defied her before, but this was different. This was the entire Fairy Tail guild, no, their family at stake, and Erza would believe in Natsu just as he believes in her. "Alright Natsu. I will put my faith in you" she said in a professional, boring tone. However, underneath that mask she wore was both worry and admiration for the man; the one that she watched grow from the fragile boy wounded by his father's abandonment into the man that would do anything to protect his friends.

Natsu spit blood out of his mouth as he faced down with Laxus. "I'm all fired up now."

...

"Makarov doesn't have much time left" Porylusica's words rang through Gray's ears as he stood in the guild hall next to Levy. "His heart is ready to give out. You need to get Laxus here before the worst happens."

"I'm on it" Gray said without a second thought. There was no way in hell he would let the man that took him in when he had nowhere else to go lose his life because of his deranged grandson. No, Gray was going to put an end to this madness and return Fairy Tail to the happy family it was.

The flames and lightning that engulfed Kardia Cathedral were a dead giveaway to where the resident lightning mage and fire dragon slayer were clashing at. Clashing over the future of Fairy Tail. Gray stormed into the cathedral in time to see Laxus with a whip made of lightning in his hand, lashing the magic against Natsu who was now bleeding profusely. His vest long since being shredded to pieces, his bare torso and back were now covered in gashes, blood dripping onto the concrete floor of the church. "So another one of you showed up, huh. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. Weaklings like you two have no place in the guild that I want to build!"

Before Laxus charged an attack, Gray spoke up.

"Your grandfather is dying, Laxus. Stop this little self-righteous crusade of yours and go see him before it's too late." Gray hoped that maybe, just maybe, that statement could break through to Laxus and get him to come back to his senses.

It didn't. Laxus only started to laugh at Gray. "This is too perfect. Without the old man to oppose me, Fairy Tail will be mine for the taking unopposed. This is great!"

"You bastard!" Gray shot an ice lance at him that Laxus managed to destroy with a lightning fist before Natsu jumped back into the fight, shooting a roar of fire at the blond man, only to have Laxus counter with a roar of lightning, slamming the pink haired man into the wall behind him. Gray tried to trap him into a prison of ice, but Laxus shattered the magic with lightning from the ground.

"Is that all you've got? Fucking pathetic!" Laxus simply shot his disks of lightning at the ice mage who dodged all of them narrowly. However, Gray noticed that Levy had entered the cathedral and a stray disk was making its way toward her, and he quickly jumped in the way of it, taking the damage from the attack.

"What are you doing here Levy?" Gray asked as he tried to catch his breath from the hit he just took. "He's dangerous."

Natsu had stood up by now and stood in front of the blunette woman as well to protect her, albeit much more wobbly on his feet than Gray was.

"Master is dead" she said, loud enough for all three battling mages to hear, but still in a painfully quiet voice, causing all three of them to wonder if they heard her right. "His heart gave out once he heard the thunder strike."

The news hit the two like a truck, but they didn't have time to grieve at the moment. "Natsu" Gray spoke "I have a spell that will take him down that I've kept in my back pocket over the years. But I need time to cast it. Keep him distracted long enough for me to land it, and then we can end this. After that, you need to be the one strong enough to take charge of this situation and make sure Fairy Tail doesn't fall apart."

"You mean we're gonna be the ones to make sure Fairy Tail doesn't fall apart. Right?"

"Yeah" Gray muttered, although he knew it was a lie. "Now go!" Gray shouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to build up power.

"The fuck are you two mumbling about over there?"

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as his fist charged with flames rocketed toward the man. A fistfight between the two mages ensued, and while Natsu did get quite a few good shots in, including one that busted the man's nose and caused blood to run down his face, the older blond clearly had the upper hand. He clearly enjoyed kicking the pinkette around, until Gray's voice echoed through the church.

"Natsu, out of the way! Iced Shell!"

Ice began to swirl up around Laxus and trapped his legs at first, then it reached up to his torso. "What the hell is going on?" Laxus panicked.

"Alright, nice going Gray. Gray?" Natsu asked. He watched as the man slowly began to turn into ice itself, using his very life force to form a sealing shell around Laxus. "What the hell are you doing Gray?"

"This is why I told you to make sure Fairy Tail doesn't fall apart. Laxus is beyond saving anymore, so I want to make sure that he'll never try anything like this again."

"You can't mean, this spell is taking your life?"

"It's not taking my life persay. My life is being used to stop Laxus and seal him away."

"That's the same damn thing!" Natsu screamed through the tears. "That means you're not gonna be coming in the guild hall anymore, I don't get to kick your ass or make fun of you or steal your clothes or get roped into Cana's drinking games or any of that! Why the hell would you do this? Why the fuck would you think this is a good idea?"

Gray's body was now mostly turned to ice, the only things remaining were the left sides of his face and upper body. "A long time ago, someone did this for me. To seal away the darkness that haunted me. Now I want to do this for all of you, so you all can continue living in peace. Like I said before, it's going to be up to you and Erza to make sure Fairy Tail doesn't collapse. Now go Flame Brain, the guild needs you!"

Natsu turned and walked toward the archway entrance to find his guildmates, or what was left of them, in the city. "I'm never gonna forgive you for this ice bastard."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Gray's form dissappeared into the ice, completely stopping Laxus from his rampage and hopefully, letting Fairy Tail live to fight another day.

...

Erza laid on the ground looking up at the sky. Her skin was burnt and her hair was singed like she had gotten shocked. Blood crept at the corners of her mouth as she coughed again.

"Erza!" That voice was Natsu's. Did that mean he was okay? That he actually beat Laxus? "Erza, what happened to you?"

"Natsu? It really is you." She turned her head and saw the pinkette was at her side, kneeling beside her and cradling her head up.

"What happened to you Erza?" She ended up relaxing into his embrace as she didn't have the will to stand on her own.

"It was the Thunder Palace. I wasn't *cough* able to convince anyone else in the guild to stop *cough* fighting, took the body link from all three hundred of them. Aahh." Erza shrieked as pain continued to shoot through her body.

"Don't talk, okay. Let's get you back to the guild. Maybe Porylusica can find a remedy for your injuries."

"Natsu" Erza cried softly "I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Don't talk like that!" Natsu screamed at her as he scooped her up into his arms. "I've already lost Gramps and my best friend today, and Laxus is as good as dead now too. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go too Erza! I - I'd be lost without you. So just hang on until we get to the guild!" Natsu lit fire under his feet and blasted away toward the hall.

"Natsu" she trailed off.

The trip to the hall was quick but Natsu was in a panic. "Porylusica, please help her! She's in a lot of trouble."

The three of them and Levy were the only ones in the hall currently, and the three able to stand moved Erza into the infirmary.

The wait for her diagnosis was about an hour, but for Natsu it felt like an eternity. Finally, Porylusica made her way out of the infirmary. "You may want to make your peace with her" was all she said. Natsu rushed past her and into the infirmary, standing right by her bedside.

"Natsu.. I'm sorry. It doesn't look like I'm going to survive this one." Erza was calm but Natsu was in tears, clutching onto the woman's chest. "Thank you for everything that you've done to make my time here the best it possibly could be."

"Stop it Erza. I can't watch you go through this. You're supposed to be the one I look up to. The one who's supposed to be able to conquer anything. Dammit Erza I love you! Please don't leave me!"

"Natsu, I- I love you too" she choked out with her last breath.

Seeing the woman's body give out, Natsu snapped. Wordlessly, he left the guild hall and walked to the edge of the city and let his flames envelop everything around him. He could deal with losing his best friend two years prior, the master, his rival, even his foster father. But not the woman he loves. After all the cruel years of loss, of being the rock that everyone stood on, he finally cracked under the pressure.

"I'll burn this whole world to the ground!"

...

Lucy sat in a white ball gown covered in blood. The scars from her arms bled profusely as it dripped on the floor from the knife she held in her hand. She stared at the gun on the table in front of her, her father's, as she waited for the maids to come.

"I always thought that my wedding day would be the happiest day of my life. That's the way it's supposed to be in fairy tales." She breathed out a heavy sigh as her thoughts began to wonder. "I wonder how different my life would be if I actually had the courage to run away from home and join that guild I always wanted to. Fairy Tail. I wonder how many people I could've helped, how many lives I could have impacted."

She reached for the gun on the table, fingers tracing the black barrel of it. Regrets filled her brain as she knew this wasn't the life she wanted. After all, all the money in the world couldn't buy her happiness. Her fingers reached for the trigger.

"I'll be with you soon, mother" were her last words before she put the barrel in her mouth and pulled the trigger.

...

**I don't think I'm ever going to be the same after writing that. If you're still with me, I would love reviews. And I don't own Fairy Tail. **


End file.
